The present invention relates to the display and support of window treatment panels (e.g., curtains, draperies), such as about one or more windows.
Typically, window treatments panels are hung by means of pockets, staples, or tacks, from a horizontal rod or cornice board attached to the wall over a window. The conventional method typically requires the entire window treatment to be attached to the rod before attaching the rod to the wall, or entails complicated attachment procedures requiring substantial dexterity. In addition, the size and weight of the panels often requires two people to hang the panels in a conventional manner; and multiple rods are typically required if a layered effect is desired. As a result, and due to the relatively high cost of conventional equipment, window treatments are not routinely modified once installed.
A curtain rod assembly of the present invention is easy to assemble and easily accommodates changes to the desired window treatment effect. The curtain rod assembly includes a curtain rod and a plurality of inserts coupled to the curtain rod. The curtain rod has a longitudinal axis and a generally polygonal cross section. Distributed about the polygonal cross-section are at least first, second, and third surfaces disposed substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis and non-coplanar with respect to each other. First, second, and third inserts are coupled to the first, second, and third surfaces, respectively. Each insert has an external face with a first portion of a hook and loop fastener thereon. The first insert is coupled to the curtain rod such that its respective external face is disposed for attachment thereto from a first direction; the second insert is coupled to the curtain rod such that its respective external face is disposed for attachment thereto from a second direction; the third insert is coupled to the curtain rod such that its respective external face is disposed for attachment thereto from a third direction; with each of the directions being different from the others. Optionally, the inserts may be releasably coupled to the curtain rod, such as by snaps, screws, or the like, or via a sliding fit so as to be positionable at any desired position. The inserts may run substantially the entire length of the curtain rod or may be shorter sections that can be located at the appropriate location(s) along the curtain rod. A mounting bracket may be used to connect the curtain rod to the corresponding wall so as to support the curtain rod assembly therefrom.
One or more window treatment panels may be attached to the curtain rod via the inserts using hook and loop fasteners of a complementary type to the hook and loop fastener on the inserts. Having inserts that run substantially the entire length of the curtain rod, or alternatively allowing the inserts to be located at various positions along the curtain rod, provides significant flexibility in window treatment design. For instance, a xe2x80x9cwidexe2x80x9d window treatment panel may be supported along one side of the curtain rod, and this xe2x80x9cwidexe2x80x9d panel may be removed and replaced with a xe2x80x9cnarrowxe2x80x9d panel without substantial effort. In addition, the inclusion of the hook and loop fastener on at least three, and preferably all, sides of the curtain rod allows the curtain rod to be installed in a plurality of orientations and still function properly, and additionally to hold window treatment panels in a three (or more) layer overlapping configuration, if desired.